1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded data storage device and especially to a device that applies a data process apparatus with a method of virtual space and data encryption and invisibility functions.
2. Related Art
The development of technology has made progress at a tremendous pace at the present days, and data process apparatuses have been widely applied to various fields. With the advance in science, the functions of data process apparatuses are increasingly diversified. In today's information explosive world, a data process apparatus is required to not only provide various functions for a user to manage his/her information but also to have sufficient space for a hoard of data storage.
According to the aforementioned situation, a portable data storage device has become one of the indispensable accessories of a data process apparatus accommodating to the mobility era. However, a portable data storage device is convenient to be carried though, but the drawback thereof is that limited storage space is unable to store a legion of information. For instance, a floppy disk is gradually superseded, due to its insufficient storage space. In view of the foregoing, some developments of conventionally known technologies in Micro Drivers, Memory Sticks (MS), etc., aim at achieving the function of storing a hoard of data or information. Nevertheless, there is no obvious effect on the function of data protection. The attached list describes known data security system categories as well as some drawbacks thereof. Both enterprises and individuals require their own confidential data and files to be securely stored and presently used methods are through password mechanisms or software methods. Therefore, how to enable a data storage device to possess the highly secured function to be executed by the hardware apparatus thereof has become a technical subject to be resolved.
TABLE 1CategoriesProgramsDescriptionDrawbacksSecurity cabinetSecurity disk,Files can be draggedA file or program should be(securityi-keyinto specific directoriesdecrypted outside thedirectory)for encryption, andspecific directory, then bedragged out fordragged back to the directorydecryptionafter being operated, cleartext outside the directoryshall be deletedA file to bee.g. WinZip,Usually clicks mouseDitto, but more inconvenientencrypted intoetc. that willright button to carry outto be operatedanother filechangedata encryption/filenamesdecryptionA file to beWord, Excel,Password is requiredonly specific files (generatedgenerated andetc.before opening a fileby the system) can beencrypted by theencrypted, but easily to besystemdecrypted by many programsTransparentGoodLockEncrypted files canonly data can be encrypted;encryption/retain the same fileencrypted data can be storeddecryptionnames, and are operatedanywhere to a hard diskthe same as generalfiles, if the smart cardexists; or files can notbe read